Dramione FanFiction :
by SherlockHolmesintheTARDIS
Summary: Draco realises Hermione has feelings for him...and he feels the same.


**I Love You Hermione**

**Chapter 1**

Draco slowly turned around, it was the middle of the night and he knew he shouldn't be out of his dorm. His breathing was slow and quiet.

"Lumos" He whispered, holding up his wand. He saw who was standing in the corner.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me" She replied, looking at him intently. "I couldn't sleep, so I fancied a walk"

"Yeah, Me either" He told her "You want to come with me or..."

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Just outside, there's a group of trees that are easy to climb, I sit there and think every now and then"

"Yeah, I'd like that" Hermione smiled.

Draco turned again and pushed open the doors the castle, Hermione silently followed him. She hurried to catch up as he turned the corner.

"How often do you come here?" She asked him.

"Often Enough" He replied.

Draco continued walking, leaving Hermione behind him, not caring if she was following him. As he reached the usual spot where he sat in the trees, he heard Hermione's voice calling up from below him.

"Hey, Draco, can you help me up? I'm not a very good climber"

"Yeah, of course" He replied.

He reached down and grabbed her outstretched hand, and easily lifted her up into the tree next to him. He noticed she was shivering.

"You're cold" He stated.

"A little bit, yeah" She told him.

Draco shrugged off his coat and placed it gently around Hermione's shoulders.

"Here, that should help"

"Thanks Draco" She smiled at him.

She reached out to hold his hand but he subtly moved it out of her reach.

"Tell me Hermione, what do you think of all this" He asked, waving his hand up at the sky.

"About what" She asked him.

"All the stuff about Harry and the Dark Lord..." he whispered, glancing at her.

"The Dark Lord... Only Death Eaters call him that..."she trailed off.

Draco sighed.

"I want to show you something" He said to her "But you have to promise not to tell anyone"

"I promise" She told him.

Draco pulled the left sleeve of his shirt up, revealing the Dark Mark tattooed on his skin. She gasped.

"You're what? No!" She exclaimed "I don't believe this! Get away from me!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Draco yelled "I didn't choose this! I don't want this! It's payback to my family after what happened at the ministry last year"

Hermione noticed a single tear running down his face.

"I'm sorry Draco...but I can't. I'm Harry's friend. Leave me alone" she whispered, and jumped down off the tree. "I'm so sorry"

Draco watched her as she walked away, then he pulled down his sleeve in disgust.

**Chapter 2**

Draco watched from afar as Hermione sat reading, while Harry and Ron talked to each other, laughing at a joke Ron had just told. Ron looked at Hermione and said something to her. Draco was too far away to hear what he said, but it made her angry, she snapped her book shut then stalked off into the castle. Draco followed her, making sure though, that she didn't see him.

She led him to the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirement is. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them as a door appeared in the wall; she stepped through and closed the door behind her. As soon as it shut the door vanished completely. Draco walked up to the wall and thought to himself.

"_I need to find Hermione; I want to talk to her_"

A door appeared on the wall and he stepped through, into a small space filled to the room with books, Hermione was near the right side of the room, reaching up to get a book. When she got it, she turned and saw Draco standing there. She dropped the book in shock.

"Draco! I told you to leave me alone" She frowned.

"I know, just listen to me first" He said to her. Picking up the book and handing it to her "I'm not going to do anything that helps...Voldemort, because I've realised that if I do, I couldn't be friends with you" He whispered

"So you're just not going to obey him" She asked.

"Exactly! And I don't care what happens to me as long as-"

"As long as what?" She asked him.

"As long as I get to be with you" he replied, looking at his feet.

"B-be with m-me" She stammered.

"Yeah" he sighed.

She looked at him closely for a moment then stepped closer and sweeping his blond hair out of his eyes, felt his heart jump. She was so close; she looked into his eyes for a moment, and then stepped back.

"You're telling the truth aren't you" She whispered.

"Yes, I really honestly am" he replied.

"I'm not sure if I can..." She trailed off "I have to go!" She exclaimed suddenly "I'm really sorry"

She hurried over to the door and left. Draco sighed and touched his cheek where Hermione had. He had never felt this way before about anyone, it was different. He walked out and wandered down to the library, where he had agreed to meet Goyle to help him with some Potions homework, he doubted he would show up though, he hated being friends with him, Crabbe to. They were so annoying sometimes. If only he had become friends with Harry, he would have been so much happier. He walked into the library and went down the back. He saw Ron sitting next to Hermione, she was talking to him about Transfiguration. She was helping him transfigure a spoon into a beetle. He heard Ron sigh.

"Hermione, why are we doing this?" He asked, he moved closer to her "Do you wanna get a drink with me next time we're in Hogsmeade?" He asked, smiling at her.

Draco frowned, was Ron asking her out?

"No, Ron. I've told you before" She frowned at him.

"Well can you at least tell me why not" Ron groaned.

"Because I-I have feelings for someone else..." She told him, moving away.

"What! Who?" Ron asked, obviously annoyed.

"Draco Malfoy" she told him angrily.

Had Draco heard right? Did Hermione have feelings for him? He listened harder.

"MALFOY!" Ron exclaimed "But why? He's an idiot! He called you a mudblood!" Ron said loudly.

"I know, but he's different now! I forgive him, he's really nice!" Hermione said loudly, getting up. She ran out of the library and Draco could see that she was crying. He ran out after her.

**Chapter 3**

He followed Hermione to the Out of Order girls bathroom where Moaning Myrtle dwelled. Draco could hear Hermione crying, he went up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I saw you run out of the library, are you okay?" He asked her quietly.

"No...I just had a fight with Ron" She cried "I hate fighting with my friends"

"It's okay; you want me to help or anything?" He asked her, gently rubbing her back. He pulled her into a hug "Shhh, stop crying, everything will be okay" He assured her.

"It won't be...I told Ron everything, about how, I feel about you" She sobbed "He won't ever forgive me after this"

"How do you feel about me?" Draco asked quietly, looking down at her.

"I-I think I love you" She whispered looking up at him.

Draco smiled, could this even be real? He wondered. Hermione Granger, in love with him! She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. He smiled.

"I think I love you too" he replied, as he bended down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back briefly, her hand running through his hair, he broke away.

"Let's go get something to eat okay" he smiled, taking her hand and leading her to the Great Hall.

**Chapter 4**

Draco sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, still holding her hand, he didn't care what people thought anymore, he had Hermione, she would always be there for him, he smiled, glancing at her.

"Hey Draco" a voice said.

Draco looked up to see Harry standing there.

"It's about time I saw you at this table" Harry said as he sat down next to him.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked him.

"He knew how I felt about you" Hermione told him, smiling at Harry.

"Oh, Well okay..." Draco trailed off.

Harry looked up again as the doors to the Great Hall opened once more and Ron walked in.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry...about before" He said to her, ignoring the fact that she and Draco where holding hands "We still friends?" He asked her.

"Yeah, of course" Hermione replied happily.

Draco let go of her hand and turned to Ron, holding it out to him.

"Ron, can we be friends to?" Draco asked him "I understand completely if you don't want to be, but yeah..." He trailed off.

Ron looked at his hand for a minute then he grabbed Draco's hand and shook it.

"Yeah, of course Mate" Ron smiled.

"Awesome" Draco laughed.

As Draco held Hermione's hand again, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.

"Welcome students! To the Hogwarts end of year feast! I hope this year has been very eventful for you, and everyone has had an excellent time, I also hope that everyone had made a new friendship or relationship this year that has changed how they now see the world, and that you have all found what you are looking for" Dumbledore said.

Draco swore that he saw the old wizard wink at him. Draco smiled at him. Then looked down at Hermione and kissed her lightly on the head.

**The End**


End file.
